The White Bus
You probably have heard of these urban legends or stories, about people being kidnapped, pulled in by force or kids lured into cars with puppies or candy. You also probably have heard of the cliché "free candy" bus. It's pretty hard to believe, right? After all, what are the odds of being kidnapped, in broad daylight, in a public place? This is why these types of stories are really hard to believe. And you are completely right. However, this is a different case; this is a case of what actually happened, in real life, documented, and really innapropiate. If you want to sleep well tonight, and keep a healthy mind the next time you're alone outside, turn away right now, for what you are about to read will curse you for life. It was a nice, normal, sunny day, in a sub-urban town in Middle-Eastern Europe. It's exactly like how a creepypasta would start, after all. The birds were singing beautiful songs, you were able to hear children playing, regulars doing their regular things. Nothing unusual. You might see or hear some things that would seem unusual if you live in Western Europe or North America, like the locals picking fights drunkenly, or people sleeping on the sidewalk. Bottles of liquor laying around. It might even seem like some sort of a ghetto, but this is the daily reality. This is nothing new for the folk. Other than the event. It was somewhere between afternoon and evening; a dead child's body was found surfacing the local pool. Police was called, ambulance drove down. The body was pulled out the water. The poor kid was estimated to be aged somewhere around six, seven years old. It was shaved bald with some reminiscents of hair clumps, think shaving somebody while they're struggling. It had a big incision following through the stomach, something reminiscent of sectio caesarea... ''(writing about this makes me sick). At first glance, it looked like an unfortunate murder or a psycho's "art work", however, after an autopsy, it was revealed that some, if not all, internal organs were missing. The liver? Clean gone, almost as if it was done by a certified surgeon. Liver? Hell, both of them, gone. Lungs? It's best left undescripted, the short version is: whoever did this, probably was in a hurry. As you might imagine, the whole town was shook up by this. The victim was not identified as a local resident, and it was presumed it was dumped into the first best body of water. No person throughout the whole country had reported that the kid was their own. There were no witnesses, somehow, but after a few days, some people have started speaking up about something unusual: a rusty, white van, claimed to look as if "it was corroding from inside out". The plates were said to be russian, however, this was left unconfirmed. The van was said to be speeding along a street, easily going over the speed limit, almost being a safety hazard. It was gone later and no trace of it was reported. It was as if it had vanished into thin air after leaving the area. With the police being unable to pinpoint anything, the research was called off, and word spread even more. Meanwhile, during the investigation, the national news were all roaring about this gruesome event; people got nervous, told their children to stay home, and it even went as far as reports and calls of a "white bus" going around and pulling people in during the night. After so many reports and only one actual case, it was brushed off as an urban legend, and as the news work, the event was later forgotten and not covered at all. You might find this sounding really suspicious and made up; a story about an apparent van going around, kidnapping people, without any witnesses, throwing dead bodies into bodies of water? I completely understeand you. It was also hard for me to grasp it. But if you think about it, how can it be any fake? Just look at the missing children reports, most, if not all of them are going on for years on end without succession. Add that to the fact of the post-soviet careless areas of where the original event happened, mix in some russian mob that sells organs to wealthy people that children of which are in need of a transplant themself. Sounds more believeable now, right? Take this as more of a warning, and less of a creepypasta. Lock your doors at night. Stay safe when outdoors. Don't trust any suspicious looking vehicles. And lastly, be on the lookout for any vans with black tinted glasses, for you may never know, you might fall victim of an organ-stealing mobster, and the next thing you know, you're laying on a bloody table in the middle of nowhere with your chest wide open. The last point, if you're still not believing me, watch the below video. And decide how possible this is. ''- anonymous contributor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTlLWfnD568 Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment Category:Reality